Warm up!!
These are some examples of warm up, which can take into account to develop them in our future classes, giving this way to the classes a touch of emotion, amusement, entertainment, etc, and this way to leave some side monotonous routine that we settle down in our classes. 1. Teacher is going to show some picture about the topic and asks the Sts to say the name of the pictures that in this moment the teacher show him. 2. The teacher will show to the Sts a funny video before to begin to class, for the Sts will be relax. 3. The Sts make an organized lyric, the teacher cut a song in different piece of paper and the Sts arm the song according to the lyrical that they would listening. 4. The teacher presents in a brainstorming to the Sts, so that they know some the topic that will develop in class. 5. The Sts present a Show & Tell, brings an item from home and talks about it in front of the group, but this item depend of the topic that this day can be develop in class. 6. The Sts will play Similarities, the teacher give each person a paper color and the Sts have to find another person with a similar color and the Sts realized an interview each other to find 1-2 similarities that they can have. 7. The Sts will play hangman, they go saying the letters of the alphabet to be able to guess the word that the professor has with respect to the topic. 8. The Sts realized a soup letter, where they obtained vocabulary for that the teacher can develop the topic in the classroom. '9. '''Sts will make groups of four, Teacher will explain that one person of each group sits turned to the board and the other three has to mimic or give descriptions about the word that the teachers writes on the board about occupations without telling the word on the board, when the sts guess the word other sts of the group has to pass and try to guess another word. ' ''' 10. Teacher tells the Sts to make a circle. Then he explains them that they are going to play a game he tells them that he is going to say a message to a sts and then she/he has to pass the message to the other student until the last sts and finally the last sts has to say what was the message. 11. Sts will play “Hot potato” he tells them that they have to pass the ball and when the music stop the person who has the ball has to answer some of the following questions, about the topic. 12. The Sts will play Stop, on the top of a page each student writes the following: category names: NAME, PLACE, ACTION, ANIMAL, OBJECT, FRUIT and TOTAL. The teacher starts saying the alphabet, A, B, C...etc. Then the participant that finishes filling all categories first shouts STOP!! And all the others should stop writing. The participants compare their words. The words repeated by two players are worth 50 points. The words repeated by three or more are worth 25. The words that are not repeated by anyone are worth 100 points. The empty categories are "0". Each player adds up all the points he got for the letter in turn and put the result in the "TOTAL" At the end of the game all the subtotals are added and the one who gets the highest score is the winner. 13. The Sts will play Writing on Shirts, they say slogans/blessings/funny proverbs, etc. and the teacher writes them on the blackboard and after the Sts Write their favorite slogans with special markers on T-shirts. 14. The Sts will play Word splash, where the Sts receive a list of words relating to the topic that you about to teach and asked to guess how these words relate to the topic at hand. 15. The Sts will listen to a song and before that listening they express what feelings provoke the song in they or they can give their opinions about the song.